Penalty Kick
by zanni1990
Summary: Entry for Die Daddy C die! Bella has had it with Carlisle and his ways. She is doing more than redcarding Carlisle at his little games.


Penname : Zanni1990

Title: Penalty Kick

Summary: Daddy C has it coming and Bella is about to deliver it

Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight or the wonderful world of Offside

Contest: Die Daddy C die

Bella POV

I rolled over and slammed my hand down on the fucking alarm clock that kept echoing through my head. Uggh. Another fucking day in the life of Bella Swan. I opened up my drawer in my nightstand and dug through to the back where I kept my little heart shaped jewelry box that my mother had gotten me when I was eleven. It was a tiny jewelry box really. It could hold maybe earrings or a ring, but really not big enough to put say a necklace in it. Although it was a perfect place to keep my stash of pills. That's right I said pills. And not just any pills, but fucking amphetamines. Because you know what? Sans fucking break up with Edward, I cannot even get out of bed without them. If Charlie knew I was slowly becoming hooked on these amazing little pills he would flip his lid! But at the moment I really didn't give a fuck. In fact there wasn't much I gave a fuck about these days. I had tried. I really did. After Edward broke it off with me I didn't believe him. I really thought seeing him at school he would see me face to face and admit that he had made a mistake. That there was no way he could stay away from me. I dreamt that we would talk about everything. That maybe just maybe his father had something to do with this. This being that Edward didn't want to be with me anymore. It was hard to swallow day in and day out. But as much as I tried to talk to him he never gave me the time of day. After two weeks of calling him (and only getting voicemail) to trying to talk to him at school (where he no longer was in any of my classes anymore) trying to stop him in the hallways when I knew he saw me yet he would turn around and practically sprint the other way. It was heartbreaking. I cried. A lot. My dad was extremely worried. I had to do something to get out of this despair that I could feel sneaking in . I wasn't sleeping. I wasn't eating. It was almost like before in Phoenix. I wanted to sleep all the time. Then one day my Dad showed up at the house with someone. I barely heard the front door open when Charlie all of a sudden was beside me while I was a zombie on the couch, He started rubbing my hair out of my face.

"Bella? Bella honey wake up." he was shaking my shoulder while he was talking to me.

"I am awake Dad. " I mumbled.

"Bella you need to snap out of this please" he pleaded. "I brought someone else home with me tonite and he would like to speak to you. Or rather look at you really. I have been really worried and well since he is Edward's father and a doctor.."

"What? Who? Dad you didn't!" I suddenly sat up quickly. Trying to flatten what I was sure to be the haystack of my head I slowly turned my head to see Carlisle Cullen standing in my living room. The arrogant fucker that he is. Looking at him up close again since I now know some of his dirty little secrets, I wanted to kick him. I wanted to kick him really fucking hard. What kind of idiot man beats his son and makes him think he is responsible for the death of his mother? I squinted my eyes tightly looking at the bastard. He had this weird look on his face. Maybe like compassion? No fucking way! I knew better! That blonde headed fucking pathetic excuse of a man was not compassionate. As I narrowed my eyes again looking at him, I felt like I could almost vomit. I promised Edward I would never say anything. Ever! I never told my Dad and I tell him everything!

"Bella? How are you doing dear?" Satan himself spoke to me, and did he fucking call me dear?

As I cleared my throat and spoke to him "Fine". I turned and gave my father a fierce look like what the fuck is he doing here.

"Bella, honey Mr. Cullen and I happen to run into each other today and he asked me how you were doing"

He what? I fucking thought to myself. Why does he care? Asshole. I rolled my eyes at my dad "Oh really? How nice?"

"Listen I am going to leave you two alone for a few minutes. Dr. Cullen seems to think he might be able to …well….ummm…..help you get out of this funk your in. And since you won't talk to me I am kind of outta options kid. So stop looking at me like I have two heads and just listen to him for a few minutes ok?"

Was he kidding me with this shit? I think my eyes bugged out of my head as I looked at him. He looked at me and then back to the arrogant son of a bitch standing beside our couch. He shrugged " Humor me kid" and then turned and left out the front door.

Great. Before I could say anything the cockhead opened his mouth and spoke. And believe me that fake compassionate smile he had when my Dad was in the room was now gone. In return was a condescending grim line.

"Bella seriously? You think you're the first piece of ass that has been all depressed because my son got sick of playing around with you?" Again I am pretty sure my eyes bugged out of my head . Way to get to the point dickhead.

"Bella my son has had more pussy than you can probably count. He is driven to make something of himself in this world and doesn't have time to stay around for some small town bitch like you or any other whore around here. " he kind of stopped himself for a minute to maybe regain some kind of composure. "Believe me sometimes I wish he would just slow down and take time to smell the roses " yeah right I snickered in my head. I bet you do. Fucking liar. "but he has always just been driven. Knows what he wants out of life. And I am sorry to say it just isn't you. Iguess your pussy just doesn't have the allure that maybe you thought it did." Then he started laughing really hard.

I started to stand but he pushed me back down. Hard. "Look Carlisle, Who the fuck do you think you are?" I was sooo pissed. " And keep your fucking hands off me! I know you like to beat on kids but, "

Just then he grabbed me by the throat. I couldn't breath. His hand was closing around my neck and he whispered in my ear " Look I don't know what the hell you are talking about but you better keep your cute little mouth shut. Or for one I will make sure your Dad never works again. And second because honey my son told me what those sweet little lips can do and when I stick my cock in your mouth to shut it up, I may not be as gentle as my son might have been with it. And my cock is big! Fucking huge! Way more bigger than my son's!" he let go of my throat then and chuckled to himself as I went to kick at him. I rubbed my neck. Holy fuck that hurt.

"Feisty one you are! Hmm maybe I should have made Edward let me have you. I could have bent you right over my kitchen counter and fucked the shit out of that pussy and made Edward watch. Yeah that's right I do control Edward and can make him do anything I want. Have anything I want. In fact I run this fucking town sweetheart and that is just the way fucking life is. So don't push me. I am actually here to help numb your pain." He licked his lips and then turned to open his bag. He took out a white baggie full of pills and a bottle of water. He went to hand me the water and I batted it out of his hand. He grabbed his hair and let out a growl of disgust. Then picked up the bottle of water and threw it in my direction. I caught it because if I didn't it would have hit my face.

"Listen Bella you are going to take these pills whenever you think you need them. If you think of Edward take one. If you feel you cannot get up and go to school like your Dad says you have been take one. If you think of me and OHH let's face it how can you forget me? Take one. If you think about how I will make you and your Dad's life a living hell. TAKE ONE! Just take one anytime that cute little head of yours wants one! " I stared at him. I just kept staring at those fucking hazel eyes of his. How? How could Edward be related to the devil himself?

"Stop staring and take two pills now Bella. I promise it will make everything better. For both of us.." he mumbled the last part.

What choice did I really have? I could have screamed, but really he already basically told me he would ruin my father. So I heaved a big sigh took a big swig of water and reached for the baggie full of pills. His eyes watched me. Closely. In fact he stood right in front of me his leg brushing against my knee. I did it. I took two pills and put them on my tongue and then took the water again and swallowed and swallowed. Yep I was soooo throwing those up as soon as he left. But you know what? I never did. Because all of a sudden my head felt good. Really good. Good that I hadn't felt in a long time. That fucker left that day with a smirk on his face. In my head I was thinking Bella how can you take those pills? But I did. All the time now actually. Especially when I saw Edward at school the next fucking day.

I walked in and there he was leaning up against his locker with a black eye and a split lip. He also looked like he was maybe babying his ribs again. That motherfucking Carlisle! He took out frustration on Edward again. I ran over to him.

"Edward! Are you okay? What happened?" I went to reach for him but he jerked away.

"Rump er I mean Bella? What do you mean what happened? It's none of your business!" he turned to walk away.

"Wait! Edward!" he was not slinking away from me today. "Wait!"

"Bella you need to stay the fuck away from me. For umm both our sakes!" he yelled. And then he looked around to see who was looking. "These two fuckers jumped me after the game across town . Tried to take their loss out on me personally. I am fine. Leave me alone." and he turned and winced and walked into the boy's lockeroom.

Oh my god. He looked the worst I had ever seen him. I slumped against the wall.

Thank god it was there to support me at this moment because my trembling legs would not be able to do it. The tears started down my face as I laid my face in my hands. Are you fucking kidding me? What is wrong with me? We were fucked. And Carlisle was holding all the cards. So at that moment I felt around the pocket of my hoodie for that bag of pills. This isn't me. I don't do drugs. But yesterday they helped me feel, feel, well feel nothing quite frankly. And it was welcomed. So again I threw two into my mouth real quick and swallowed them dry. And basically that is what I have been doing ever since. Living in a false sense of haze. Pills were taken everyday all the time. I think I was becoming a junkie. Thanks to that motherfucker!

Then a week later, I run into Carlisle in the hospital on my way frantically to see Charlie. Who I have just been informed has been in a car accident. I took two more pills as soon as I heard. Angela drove me because somehow she knows I am not of right mind these days. She doesn't ask why I am like this and I don't tell.

"Oh Ms. Swan ! Thank goodness you're here!" Satan himself is talking to me again. " I have been waiting for you to get here so I can talk to you before you go see your dear father."

Jesus this fucking guy! "Is he ok?"

"Ms. Swan yes he is but he is resting right now, and I need to speak with you before you see him." he looks at Angela and then me. I look at Angela and blow out a huge breath and stagger a little forward . Satan catches me. Fucker.

"Ange, ummm can you wait in the waiting room?" I turn and say.

"Sure" she says and smiles a teeny bit to Satan.

Then Satan squeezes my arm and leads me into his office. He thrusts me into the room and shuts the door. He abruptly turns me around and looks in my eyes. "Well well well Bella. I see you have been being a good girl and taking your pills" as a sly smile forms across his face, I yank my arm out of his hand.

"How is Charlie? What's going on?" I demand.

"Charlie had a little car accident today. Something about the brakes not working." he sneers at me.

I raise my eyebrows at him and yeah I maybe out of it a little. But I know. Yep that's right I know ! He did something to my father's brakes. I start breathing heavily. Is it hot in here? Because I am sweating. Bad.

Suddenly he laughs loudly. "Oh Bella. Yes that's right. I tampered with your Dad's brakes. It was easy. And I just wanted to make sure you know what I am capable of."

I look at him. I can feel myself sway again. " I get it Carlisle. I know what your capable of. I get it. I am taking my pills. I motherfucking get it!" and I fall to the floor on my knees and cry. He laughs and laughs. I sob. He laughs. And I feel something in me start to just …..BREAK.

"I will come around from time to time to remind you of things Bella. Accidents happen. All the time. And I will remind you of that ….often." Why is he hell bent on ruining my life? I am not with Edward anymore. I don't get it.

Carlisle has some serious issues and I am sick of him taking it out on me and on my father and on Edward. My sensitive, sweet, caring, pain in the ass, violent tendicies, moronic thinking, incredible artist, hot as fuck, beautiful abs, amazing soccer keeper, ex boyfriend . I miss him. God I am losing it. My brain is just fried.

And yep something broke in me but I kept going. I cried. I cried until I quietly spoke and said "I want to see my Dad. Is he hurt at all?"

"He bumped his head on the dashboard. But other than that he is one lucky guy." he smiled as he said it to me. I hated him. I fucking wanted to kill Carlisle/Satan. And in my mind that is spinning over and over, I am running scenarios in my head on just how to do it. My drugged up mind is going crazy. And ideas spill in left and right. I almost cannot control them.

"Isabella! Pay attention! I am taking you to see him now. Here take another pill before you go see him." he hands me two pills he got out of the drawer form his file cabinet. "It will make things easier."

I take the fucking pills and swallow them before he can even hand me some water he has just reached out the little refrigerator to give me. He looks at me amazed. And then chuckles again to himself a little. I am going to kill that fucker. I don't know how yet. But I know it will be soon. Very soon.

He opens the door and leads me down the hall into a room. There lies my Dad. Asleep. I know thank god he is asleep because I see his chest rising and falling. I look at Carlisle and then back to my Dad. I wipe away a tear and go to sit next to the bed. I grab a hold of his hand and stroke it softly. I turn and look at Satan " Do we need you here to watch us? Or can I talk to him alone?"

He doesn't say anything and just walks out the door and shuts it behind him.

I blow out a breath I didn't know I was holding and turn my attention back to Charlie. I lay my face down on his hand that I am holding. I gently kiss it. I wipe his forehead with my other hand. And then ever so softly I lean in and whisper to my sleeping father " I am going to kill that motherfucker. I am. As soon as I leave here I am doing it Dad. Satan will never hurt me or you or Edward ever again."

It happened quickly. Charlie's eyes shot open. He turned to me yelling "What? No Bella! No!" His body started moving like he was getting out of the bed. I kind of let go of his hand and startled back into the chair.

"Bella! NO! Stay away from him!" he yelled again.

Satan and a nurse came running in. Carlisle looked at me and then back to Charlie.

"No Bella! Stay away from Carl…." just then Satan slammed a needle into my father's arm. Satan looked at the nurse as she looked at him in a puzzled way? As if to say What the Fuck are you doing Dr. Cullen?

"Get out of here Milly! Now!" Satan screamed at the nurse. She immediately cowered and ran out of the room. As she ran she slipped me a syringe. I glanced up at her in shock. Did she want me to kill myself? She giving more drugs to me? She gave me a look and jerked her head in Satan's direction. And then left.

Charlie lay there with his eyes closed and looked like he was dead.

"What did you give him? What the fuck did you put in his arm?" I screamed.

"Keep your fucking voice down Bella.." Carlisle said to me sternly as again he grabbed me and put his hand over my mouth. "It is just a sedative. He is sleeping. Calm the fuck down. Now why don't you tell me what the fuck he was yelling about before…. I jab him with another syringe I brought in. Cause that syringe… THAT SYRINGE COULD, TOGETHER WITH THE LAST ONE I JUST GAVE HIM PUT HIM INTO A COMA!"

I looked at him in the eye with his hand slowly moving away from my mouth and felt the syringe still in my right hand. I looked at him and quickly jabbed the thing right in his neck fast like a snake.

"You mean this syringe YOU MOTHERFUCKER?" I said it quietly but yet loudly in his ear. He went to grab for it but it was too late. It had already started to take effect.

He fell to the floor and collapsed. I couldn't believe it! Did I kill him? Is it true? Is it really true? Satan is dead. A smile came across my face. I felt it. Just then Milly came rushing back in.

"Is he dead?" I said as I stood over his body on the floor.

Milly went to feel his pulse. "No" she said. "Just in a deep sleep right now."

"Thank you for that. But why?" I asked her.

"Carlisle and I have been fuck partners for years. I see and know a lot that goes on with him. I ashamed to have let it go on this long. But we need to hurry before he wakes up. I want to kill him but not here." Milly said. "He has been blackmailing me for years."

I just stared at her. And then back to my Dad and back down to the floor at Carlisle.

"Your father is fine. We need to hurry and get Carlisle out of here before he wakes up."

Again I looked down at Satan. All of a sudden I kicked him. It felt wonderful. Better than the drugs had felt. Better than all the cheesecake in the world. I kicked him again. This time I kicked him in that pretty little face of his. Take that fucker!

"Bella stop. Well I mean wait, not here. My brother Tom is an orderly here. He is on his way up. He is big and he can help us get him out of here. Where we can….well ummm finish him off for you and me. And the rest of Forks." Milly looked at me with a sympathetic smile as if to say she would take care of the rest.

"No I want to do it. I want to kill this fucker so bad you have no idea". It blurted out of my mouth. I couldn't help it.

Just then Tom (well I assume it was Tom came in)

He brought a gurney. He looked at me and Milly. "Tom get him on the gurney quickly please." she commanded. Tom did. He didn't speak at all. He just picked up Satan and thru him on the gurney, and then threw a sheet over him as if he were dead. Oh he will be dead I thought to myself very fucking soon.

Milly put her hands on my shoulder. "Bella? Are you sure?" she asked me.

I didn't even answer. cause now I was feeling the adrenaline kicking in. I walked over to the gurney and threw back the sheet and drew my fist back and punched him in the face hard. That fucking hurt my hand bad. But I started to feel giddy and I laughed. Giggled really. I glanced at Milly "where we killing this fucker?"

Milly and Tom said to meet them out back in a green van they had parked and waiting. I kissed my father on the forehead and quietly whispered "Don't worry Daddy. I love you." and I turned and left to find the back exit.

I found the van right away. Tom waved me over as I glanced in each direction across the parking lot and dove into the back. Yuck. There he was. Satan. No longer on a gurney. But just laying there in back of van with the sheet over his head. He was drooling. That bastard was drooling all over himself. And again I giggled. I put my hand over my mouth and kept giggling. And then I punched his nose again! Blood spurted everywhere. God. Blood. I hated blood. But all of a sudden I savored the sight of it. Blood was spurting out of his nose. And I loved it! "YOU FUCKER!" Tom was now in the driver's seat with Milly my new best friend in the passenger seat. Tom looked at his sister and than back to me.

"Well ladies where we headed?"

"God I don't really know Tom. Just drive out of here." Milly said.

"Soccer field at the high school" I blurted out.

They both turned and looked at me. "Tom will just snap his neck Bella. And it will be over like that! We have been hoping for an opportunity for awhile. What do you have in mind?" Milly asked.

"This is too kind of a death for him." I said. " He needs to suffer. He needs to suffer like he has made us all suffer. I want him to be awake for his torture. No snapping of necks and bam it's over for him. He deserves so much more." I really couldn't believe the things that were coming out of my mouth. But I explained my little plan that was suddenly unraveling in my drug induced mind. And again I giggled and looked back to Satan.

Tom and Milly agreed to my plan, and agreed to continue to help. I had to do this. As they dropped me off at the side door to the girls locker room I kicked the fucker again as I got out of the van. "Have everything set out on the field and I will be there in about 20 minutes. How long before he comes to?" I asked. And then looked around at the thick fog that had rolled in with the darkness that had now turned into night.

"Prob about 15 mins or so. But I assure you he will be restrained and waiting for you" Milly answered me.

I hopped out and slammed the door. Oh whoops! Carlisle's hand accidentally had fallen into the space between the door and van and I slammed it shut on his hand. I opened the door again and shoved his hand back in. "accidents happen all the time Carlisle. " I said as I shut the door for the second time. Yeah that hand was going to hurt when he woke up.

I hurried as fast as I could. I got into Nikki's locker quicker than I thought I would. She was captain of the girl's soccer team. I grabbed her shorts, and changed into them really quick. Then I got her cleat's out and put them on. As I started to shut the locker door I noticed a picture she had taped to it. It was a picture of Edward. It wasn't unusual for girls to lust after Edward really. So that didn't phase me. But I took a moment to look at the picture. God he was fucking beautiful. Inside and out. And I was about to make his fucking world a lot brighter. Whether it turns out he doesn't want me or not. I don't care anymore. Satan pays tonite. I kissed the picture and stuck it in my pocket. I hurried out to the soccer field after that.

When I got there I was pleased to see my plan was being executed to perfection. Tom had both of Satan's hands tied up above his head to the top of the goal. And his feet were tethered as far as the could go. A rope from the right of the goal was tied to one foot and a rope from the other side was tied to the other foot. Oh this is going to be so awesome. I was getting giddy. My heart was racing out of my chest. Tom and Milly had even rolled out the cart full of soccer balls like I had asked.

Carlisle moaned and squirmed a little. I walked by him on my way to the cart. I reached back and slapped him across the face extremely fucking hard. Blood splattered again. Blood was dripping down his chin and I couldn't be more excited by the sight of it!

He moaned louder after that. Opened his eyes too. I went and got a soccer ball and lined it up on the line. " Penalty kick practice may now commence!" I yelled. Carlisle just kind of hung his head and tried to pick his neck up as it wobbled around his chest. Oh he was starting to become awake. Yay!

I swung my leg back and kicked the ball back for all it was worth.

Bam! Mother fucking BAM! The ball bounced hard off of Satan's chest.

"OOMF! ' was the sound I heard come out of his mouth. He tried to right his wobbling neck up to look at me.

" Great stop motherfucker!" I yelled. "I don't think I will be getting any by you tonite!"

I walked over to the cart again to get another ball. I looked over at Milly and Tom and they both just kind of smiled at me and motioned me to continue. And that I did!

"Hey Fucker! This next one is for my Dad's brakes!" with pure striking position I kicked that fucker in the balls! "Shit! I yelled. "You stopped it again! I am just going to have to keep trying and trying to get one past you! Fucker!"

He yelped! Totally yelped when that ball hit him square in his balls. I laughed and laughed! Loudly. Tom and Milly again just looked at me. But then Tom started lining up all the balls for me so I wouldn't need to walk over to get them.

Another one! Right to his chest! "Bullseye! I screamed.

"Ow! What the fuck is goin on" Satan said as he spit out some blood. He warily looked up at his hands tied to the goal. His head bobbing slightly. Dipping down to his chest every once in awhile. "Ow he said again. "I think my hand is broken".

I didn't even wait I just started kicking and striking over and over again. About after 3 balls to his testicles he briefly passed out again. I waited. I decided to sit on the ground and waited. He started to come to again about 10 mins later. Only this time when he started to come to I was right there. Right in his fucking face. He tried to pull his face up level with mine but he couldn't. So I helped him. I grabbed his cheeks and squeezed my hand on them to make him eye level with me. His eyes took a few seconds to open. When they did. He looked right at me. "Hi Fucker! How you feeling? Did you work out today? Did you run? Did you get in your time? Cause hot damn! You are on fire tonite! You have blocked every one of my shots! Truly you are amazing." I exclaimed to him as he glared at me.

"Bella. What do you think you are doing? I have told you who I am. I control this town." he had the nerve to say. I punched him again and again and again. In the face .In the ribs. Over and over he screamed for me to stop.

"This is for Edward! You sick motherfucking excuse for a father!" and I kicked him in the balls again as he winced in pain. I grabbed him by the head of his hair and pulled his head back.

"Please " he whispered to me.

"What was that Satan? I can't hear you!" I yelled right into his ear.

"Please" he said again. "Please stop".

"I will stop…when you are no longer breathing! You are sick human being! You will never beat Edward again! You will no longer fuck anyone with this pathetic cock you have here!" I grabbed his cock and balls forcefully hard.

He screamed "STOP! OWWW!"

"You call this huge? Really? You must have not seen Edward's in awhile because here " I squeezed even harder and his eyes started to bug out of his head "this here what I have in my hands? Is small! Really small Carlisle ! In fact lets take a look shall we?" I spit in his face as I pulled down his scrubs. No underwear underneath. I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"This is it Carlisle? This is the cock you wanted to bend me over your kitchen counter and fuck me with? Hahahahaah! " I laughed loud again. " Edward's cock is 10 times the size as this thing" and I flicked it with my fingers. He winced.

"Bella. Please let's talk" he tried to say.

"Talk time is over. But get ready because I wanna give myself a couple more tries to get a ball past you!" I let go of him and left his penis dangling in the wind with his saggy balls and went back to my spot. I kicked two more balls hitting him in his saggy ball sack each time.

"Damn Satan! Your balls just saved my balls!" as he winced in pain and trying to pull his legs and arms moaning. I had had enough. I ran up to him glanced back to Milly "Hey Milly! You gonna miss these saggy balls?" I squeezed them again and just as I think he was about to pass out, I took Charlie's hunting knife out of my sock that I had taken out of his jeans pocket back at the hospital. I held the knife up to Carlisle's face so he could see it and then while I smiled at him I sliced his testicles off real quick! Blood gushed everywhere! I watched his eyes roll back in his head. I shoved the nasty balls in his mouth and shut it. He started coughing and choking on his balls. Blood was gushing out of his crotch. I looked over to Milly and Tom and then looked into the darkness. "Fuck you Carlisle!" The fog was clearing as I walked my way back to the hospital. Giddy as fuck!

Shakespeare may have said Parting is such sweet sorrow , but somehow I think he would have disagreed if he ever had the displeasure of meeting Carlisle Cullen. I grinned to myself thinking how no one would ever have to meet him again.


End file.
